<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【一织陆】睡前故事 by Violainexxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942532">【一织陆】睡前故事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violainexxx/pseuds/Violainexxx'>Violainexxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:54:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violainexxx/pseuds/Violainexxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【一织陆】睡前故事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>怎么想都是在做梦吧。</p><p>天花板在旋转，顶灯也在旋转，温暖的橘黄色光芒打着转落入潮湿的眼底，再融进泪珠里顺着通红的眼尾滑落，一路淌进七濑陆火色的鬓发中。<br/>——抑或只是视线在摇晃，但他此刻全然无法分辨，思考能力丢了个干净，只能浑身酥软地陷在柔软厚实的空调被里，所有感官仿佛都集中在了下半身。<br/>陆竭力捂着嘴，不让破碎的呻吟声漏出去，但呼吸还是不可避免地急促起来，他甚至忍不住张口死死咬住自己的指节，即使唇角会因此被来不及咽下的涎液打湿。<br/>陆颤抖地呼吸着往下看了一眼，随即发出一声呜咽般的急喘，光裸的笔直修长双腿屈起又绷紧，脚趾紧紧抵着床单蜷缩起来，小麦色的肌肤在橘黄色灯光下看起来像是淌着蜜。<br/>在模糊晃动的视线边缘，有几丝看起来很柔软的黑色头发，正随着主人的动作轻轻晃动。<br/>此刻埋在他腿间的、让他只看一眼就有如此大反应的人，当然是和泉一織。</p><p>——怎么想都像是在做梦。<br/>那可是一織啊。是IDOLiSH7的“1”，是他的队友，他的朋友，他最信任最喜欢的伙伴，他的……他的一织。<br/>陆一直觉得一織是美的，即使这并不常用来形容男性——但一織的五官线条很美，眉眼轮廓很美，修长的手指很美，笔挺的后背很美……那种美并不仅限于形容外表，是某种位于高处的东西，像初落的雪一般带着点冷意，却又漂亮干净极了。而这样的一織，此刻却埋在他双腿间，含着他挺立的性器舔吻。<br/>那双平时总是吐出刻薄又令人火大言论的嘴唇，怎么会如此柔软、温热，只是轻轻触碰就让人几乎融化？</p><p>一織仿佛感受到了陆的不专心，掀起眼皮用那双绀色的眸子往上瞥了一眼，随即温软的舌尖贴着柱身向上，滑过冠状沟，最后抵在顶端小孔上微微用力碾了一下。<br/>陆猛地绷紧了后腰，他的腰部因为长期练舞而足够柔软，甚至绷起了一道小小的拱桥，骤然收紧并拢的双腿轻轻夹住一織的脑袋。咬紧手指也挡不住冲口而出的那声短促柔软的呻吟，红发少年的耳垂红得仿佛快要滴血，垂眸瞪了对方一眼，但由于眼底闪着泪光，这一眼没有任何威慑力，反倒像在撒娇。<br/>一織感受到口中的柱体涨硬得更厉害了，顶端不断溢出微涩的滑腻腺液。他垂下眼，长长的睫毛像蝴蝶收拢的翅膀一样敛下去，他舔过湿润的性器顶端，暂时松了口，偏头顺着柱身一侧往下细碎吻过去，再慢慢吻回来。<br/>陆的性器被他含着舔过一轮，裹着一层说不清成分的亮晶晶的液体，唇瓣擦过去就会发出细微黏腻的水声，而红发少年一听到这个动静，就会无法忍受般呜咽着缩起来，像只可怜兮兮垂着耳朵的兔子……实在是可爱得太过分了。<br/>一織轻轻揉捏按摩性器根部的囊袋，修长手指从囊袋中间挤过去，抵在湿润的会阴处打转按摩，然后再次张口含住了头部，慢慢往下吞。<br/>口腔内部湿润又温软，一織还很小心地收着牙齿以免碰到陆，柔软舌尖温柔地从性器头部打转向下滑，每一处褶皱都照顾服帖。即使很难受，他也还是坚持着吞到了咽喉深处，那个部位更为狭窄湿热，紧紧裹着性器顶端吮绞，陆舒服得几乎融化成一滩水，玛瑙色眸子含满水光无措又茫然地眨动，断续柔软的喘息声从他指缝间溢出来，像灌满氢气的星星气球一样晃晃悠悠地飘上天花板。<br/>太可爱了。<br/>不管是害羞到烧得通红的脸颊耳垂和闪着泪光的玛瑙色眼眸，还是过分快感下挣动的柔软腰肢和迷茫眼神，抑或是竭力想要忍耐的呻吟和喘息……都太可爱了。<br/>所以才会忍不住想看到更多。<br/>虽然到现在似乎已经有点发展成欺负对方的嫌疑了。<br/>一織安抚一般舔了舔湿滑的头部，然后将对方深深吞入再吐出，如此反复，慢慢加快了速度。<br/>陆忍不住呜咽着挣扎起来，但长时间持续的快感几乎消耗光了他的体力，一織很轻松就按住了他，含着微微颤动的性器顶端吞吐几下后，柔软舌尖钻着小孔一转，含上去重重一吮。<br/>“——っ、啊……嗯唔！”<br/>IDOLiSH7引以为豪的center的嗓子里冒出一声带着哭腔蓦然拔高的呻吟，他的嗓音是出了名的动听，此刻发出的呻吟却全然不似往常清亮，甜腻得饱含情欲，尾音软软地坠下去，变成微弱的气音。眼泪顺着他眼角扑簌簌地往下滚，火色的细碎鬓发沾了汗贴在脸颊上，高潮时他的后腰向上高高弓起，此刻又慢慢落下，整个人酥软无力地陷进被子里，眼神迷茫地大口喘息。<br/>陆的手指发软，但他还是想牵住一織，于是努力将上身撑起来了一点。一織的脸颊和耳根也还带着些微红晕，浅浅的绯红沿着修长眼尾蔓延出去，乍看像古画中美人梳妆后点上朱脂的眼角；他抬手轻轻擦了擦湿润的嘴唇，垂下的浓密眼睫轻颤一下，如蝶翼振翅欲飞。陆看得呼吸一窒，还没来得及伸手去拉对方，就见唇瓣上还沾着点白浊的一織喉咙一滚。<br/>“……”<br/>“……”<br/>陆一声不吭地重新向后倒进被子里，用手臂遮住眼睛。高潮后融进四肢百骸的疲惫都敌不过此刻脑子里炸开的羞耻心和内疚感，他在内心谴责自己怎么会忍不住射在一織嘴里，直到一織撑着床铺凑过来，带着笑意轻轻叫他的名字。<br/>“七瀬さん？”<br/>陆移开手臂瞪着对方，一織却仿佛没事人一样微笑着吻了吻他的额头。<br/>“您不用觉得内疚，是我愿意的。”一織用指背轻轻蹭一下陆柔软微烫的脸颊，眼神软得堪称温柔，“倒不如说我想这么做很久了……所以，要道歉的话也是由我来。”<br/>……这个人实在是太狡猾了，明明知道自己对这样的眼神没有任何抵抗力不是吗？<br/>“……下次让我帮一織做，我就原谅你。”<br/>黑发少年的脸颊就在他眼前迅速烧了起来：“您、您在说什么啊……！”<br/>还是原来的一織嘛。陆满足地暗自想。<br/>他伸手勾住一織的颈子将对方拉下来，两个人在被子里滚成一团，黑发少年被自家center兼恋人黏黏糊糊小奶狗撒娇式的磨蹭刺激得脸颊通红，又把对方按在枕头上亲了好一阵子才勉强算完。<br/>总之日子还长，想一起做的事可以慢慢做个遍。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>